evariafandomcom-20200214-history
Aklausian
Origin Physiology Aklausians possess the appearance of large humans, standing anywhere from 6'8" to 8' at their maximum height. They are not only tall, but their proportions are broader and more muscular than even the most chiseled Evarian. Aklausians are much heavier than they appear, sometimes weighing nearly 3 times their projected weight based on height and appearance. Aklausian lifespans are longer than Evarians, but they are not the longest lived race. A typical Aklausian can live up to 170 years of age on average if good health is maintained, while a select few have been known to live as long as 400 years. Because Aklausians favor residing in desert conditions, their skin color comes in few variations, ranging from light bronze and caramel to dark brown. Aklausian skin and muscle is hard to the touch, which grants them a high degree of resilience to damage. Small, hairline ‘cracks’ appear on their skin, giving the appearance of cracked statues of flesh-colored clay. These cracks serve as vents to prevent Aklausians from absorbing too much heat and radiation at one time, as they possess no sweat glands. Their hair is a bit coarse, ranging from differing shades of black, brown and red, but can be smoothed and tamed with the correct assortment of natural minerals. Aklausian digestive systems are highly efficient, working off minimal nutritional intake. However, aklausians are known for ingesting massive amounts of food at one time in order to store substantial amounts of energy for fuel, but digest over an impossibly long period of time. A single meal that can feed a family of eight is enough to last a typical aklausian for 5 days. Their remaining sustenance is provided through their bodies’ natural ability to metabolize heat and radiation from absorption through their skin and muscles Culture Despite their reputation, most aklausians are actually quite peaceful, so long as they are left to their own devices. They prefer lives of relative solitude, socializing only amongst one another, and do not go out of their way to bother others. When annoyed or angered, aklausians have a notorious reputation for having hair-trigger tempers, and it takes only the slightest aggravation to set off the prodigious temperment they are best known for. When dealing with one another, there are constant tests of strength that would leave a normal creature mortally wounded, but which only make the aklausians more surly. Religion Relations The aklausians are generally looked upon favorably by most races on the planet. Although they do not go out of their way to commune with others, they are relatively easy to get along with. Because they control much of the precious gem trade, as well as all trade routes that pass through the deserts of the world, many nations are at peace with the Aklausian Nation. Evarians are both the aklausians' best trade partner and greatest ally. Languages Aklausians speak Common. Homelands Aklausians take up residence in the harshest environments across Evaria. Many of their settlements are spread out across multiple deserts, wastelands, and arctic tundras. The dry, arid conditions are ideal for their physiology, allowing their bodies to adapt to and possibly even absorb various forms of energy over time. Also, the vast openness of the these almost uninhabitable environments allows the physically dominant Aklausians to train at maximum capacity without the worry of widespread destruction. Notable Figures Powers and Abilities Hyper-Evolution - A staple of the Aklausian race, hyper-evolution is a process of rapid genetic mutation, where an Aklausian's body changes in a manner paralleling millions of years of natural evolution in a matter of weeks, days, or even hours. Their bodies are able to develop physical resistances and immunities to harmful elements and diseases based solely on length, extent, and regularity of exposure. Prolonged exposure will cause the body to adapt at an accelerated rate. Adrenal Rush - Aklausians are capable of activating their adrenal glands at will for a limited time. Its effects include a significant increase in strength, speed, reflexes, pain tolerance, and heightened senses. Dependent on individual and training, this ability can increase an Aklausian's physical abilities and attributes from as little as 2x to as much as 10x and beyond. Heat Absorption - Aklausian cells constantly absorb and metabolize various amounts of heat energy. This natural process continuously destroys and rebuilds muscle fibers at an accelerated rate, which powers their phenomenal physical attributes, as well as granting them various abilities. This absorption process increases exponentially as an Aklausian ages and matures. *'Superhuman Strength '- Pound-for-pound, Aklausians are by far the strongest race on Evaria. Through various training regiments, they are able to reach truly astounding levels of physical strength. The amount of weight that an individual can press varies greatly depending on training regiments. *'Superhuman Durability' - An Aklausian's body is extremely durable, and their muscles and bone tissue are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting them a frightening degree of resistance to most forms of damage without sustaining permanent injury. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Aklausians can maintain uninterrupted strenuous physical action for an undefined period due to their muscles producing virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. *'Superhuman Agility' - Aklausian reflexes, agility, combat sense and hand-eye coordination are many times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Enhanced Immunity' - Aklausians can resist most known toxins, poisons, venoms, viruses, bacteria and other diseases. Weaknesses/Limitations Chaos Magic/Energy - A rare form of unstable magic that can bypass an Aklausian's natural defenses, and disrupt their bodies' ability to absorb radiation. Over a very brief amount of time, this can lead to the complete negation of their powers. With continued exposure, it can even reverse the absorption process, involuntarily forcing their bodies to weaken and expel radiation over the course of time, which can ultimately lead to death. Power Overload - Absorbing too much radiation, or absorbing radiation too quickly, can result in temporary incapacitation or death. Category:Races